


Viva La Vida Detroit

by Hot_For_Androids



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), detroit become human
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Connor convinces him he’s perfect, Connor is very straightforward, Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, bottom!Connor, fluff to smutt, hank has scars, hanks self hatred, meantions of hanks Russian roulette, mentions of of self destructive behavior, top!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_For_Androids/pseuds/Hot_For_Androids
Summary: Hanks wants to know why Connor puts up with his shit and still stays around. Connor tells him why.





	Viva La Vida Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic has been a WIP sitting in my docs for a good while so I’m gonna post what I’ve all ready written! Please tell me if y’all want more!

“Why?” Hanks voice sounded from the kitchen doorway where he stood holding a glass of amber liquid. To Hank It was a simple question.  
Connor looked up at The other from the couch where he was currently petting lose, handfuls of sumo’s fur.  
“Why what Lieutenant?”  
Connors hand stilled over the dog as he looked up at the other in question, head tilted just slightly.  
There was a soft sigh from Hank as he walked into the living room.  
“Why do you put up with my bullshit Connor?” There was a clear edge to Hanks voice as Connor watched the other sit next to him on the couch.  
Connor smiled softly as Sumo jumped down throwing a mess of fur everywhere.  
“Originally I suppose it was just part of my mission...it was in my programming to adapt to your personality...”  
he shifted gently on the couch as he brushed clumps of fur off the legs of his pants.  
“...but now I would have to say it’s because I care for you. You are my only friend and it’s important to me that you are safe....and happy.”  
Connors words played through hanks mind getting a little fuzzy in a haze of scotch.  
“...But why Connor? I’m not deserving of anything but the last fucking round in that damn gun.”  
He played with the now empty glass in his hands “Hell I don’t even deserve sumo and you Connor...you could do anything now that androids have equal rights...but you hang around with me. You put up with my self destructive bullshit, Why?”  
Hank looked over at the smaller man noticing his LED turn yellow for a second before slowly going back to a calm glowing blue.  
Connor smiled up at the other and spoke without hesitation  
I believe the term would be that I love you Lieutenant” connor shook his head “ I love you...Hank” Connor smiled brightly like he’d just achieved something.  
Hanks hands went still with the empty glass he had been rolling back and forth in his hands as his eyes snapped up to look at Connor who was sitting next to him...very closely sitting next to him to be specific. When did Connor get so close to him and had Connor always had so many little freckles? Why was he just noticing this and also what the fucking hell why did Connor just say that he loved him?  
“You must have your emotions mixed up Connor.”  
He stood with the empty glass as he moved methodically to the kitchen. He padded through the quiet house and picked up the bottle of scotch from next to the fridge, deciding he wasn’t nearly drunk enough for any of this. Hank unscrewed the cap and tipped the bottle in a pouring motion stopping when the androids hand stilled the bottle. Connor easily slipped the bottle from Hanks hand and set it aside. “I know what I said and I know what it means.”  
Hanks mouth went dry almost instantly as the smaller man stepped closer to him almost pinning him to the counter. “Connor what are you...” he was cut off by Connors lips on his, lips that were smoother than a humans...soft, and perfect instead of rough and chapped. He was perfect...Connor was made to be perfect, in every way to be the most human android. Designed to hunt what he was destined to become, a deviant. Hank felt the other pull away after a few seconds? Minutes? “Connor what the fuck...” Hank could still feel the others thin frame pressed against him.  
Connor had a smile on his face as he spoke “My calculations led me to believe that would be the most efficient way of getting my point across.” He stayed pressed close to the other not yet moving away from Hanks warmth and the lite lingering smell of the scotch he’d consumed earlier. Hank nodded slowly “And that point is that you-”  
Connor interrupted and spoke without hesitation. “My point is that I love you Hank, Yes.” Hank moved around the kitchen as soon as the other backed away from where he had him pinned against the counter. “Connor I know that you’re not human and all but that’s generally not how people tell other people that they like them!” Hank was pacing around the table flustered from their shared actions.  
“My apologies Hank. If I have read our situation wrong I am sorry. Based off of your actions in reciprocation of my own I calculated that you returned my feelings” Connor suddenly had that kicked puppy look.  
“Fuck Connor...I’m not saying I don’t it’s, I...just...fuck! You can’t just go kissing someone like that...” He didn't know how to process everything and Hank hated seeing Connor with that look on his face  
“You’re not in the wrong Connor. I do...I like you...I mean fuck look at you, you are the literal embodiment of human perfection and I’m...I’m not. I’m an old man who’s way past his prime and..” It was true to Hank, Connor was perfect and he well...he wasn’t. “I’m damaged and I drink way too much-”  
Connor interrupted him again. “That is true Yes. You are older than me and you drink too much but that makes no difference. I’m in love with you.” Connor stood and watched as hank stilled in his pacing movements.  
“Connor I don’t...I’m not good for a relationship. You could have literally anyone...” The android moved and stood in front of the other.  
“I love you Hank.” he took another step closer towards Hank “I love your voice, I love the way you get a little grumpy when you haven’t had coffee yet...I love the way you treat me as an equal, the way you have shown me what it means to be human...to love and trust.”  
He looked into the others gentle blue eyes before he took another step, moving closer to Hank and reading his expression for an answer to his unspoken question.  
Hank nodded before he took control this time moving forward backing Connor against the kitchen wall and pressing flush against the smaller man. There would be time to talk later right now he just wanted to give into his desire for the other. Hank made a soft surprised noise as Connor pushed him back gently and took his hand leading hank to his own bedroom.  
“And here I thought you were so damn innocent Connor...” the android grinned as he gently pushed Hank to lay on the bed.  
Hank watched Connor grin as his hands gracefully found his tie and removed it where he stood at the end of the bed.  
“Connor how do you even know how to do any of this I know its not in your factory programing” Hank shifted himself on the bed as he the other remove his clothes slow and methodical perfect in every movement. Connor turned his back to the other and looked over his shoulder as he let his white shirt and Cyberlife jacket slide off and onto the floor. “It wasn’t hard to download the software that the HR400 models are equipped with.” he turned back around and moved onto the bed slowly as his hands lightly made their way up Hanks chest over his old stained shirt.  
“Connor I’m not...nice to look at i’m-” he was cut off by the others smooth synthetic lips.  
“Hank Anderson you are perfect.”  
The older man looked away as Connor went to remove his shirt unable to look at himself he stilled Connors hands for a moment “Connor I’m anything but perfect...I’m old and I’m unhealthy. You don’t want to see any of this...” he gestured at himself in negative manor. Connor smiled softly rubbing his thumbs over Hanks hands “Trust me?”  
Hank hesitantly nodded as he let go of Connors hands. The androids soft lips met the others in a reassuring kiss as he slipped Hanks shirt off. He smiled warmly at the other running his thin fingers through the curly grey hair on Hank’s chest that covered an old and faded tattoo.  
Hank still didn’t look at the other the last thing he wanted was to see the look on Connors face when he realized how unattractive he was.  
“Hank look at me please?” His voice was soft and reassuring as his fingers danced over decade old scars on Hanks stomach one from a knife and the other a bullet.  
Hank looked at the other softly as Connors fingers moved to trace the old faded tattoo on his chest.  
Connors voice was gentle when he spoke against the warm silence of the room “As I said before you are perfect. That’s the thing about humans...” Connor straddled Hanks hips easily in one fluid motion. “...You are perfect in your imperfections. It’s what makes you...you. Hank you said yourself I could have anyone, But I don’t want just anyone... I want you. My Lieutenant Hank Anderson.” Connor kissed him slowly, soft and passionate. He placed his hands over Hanks where they had come to rest warmly on his hips.  
Hank spoke softly after a minute or so of silence. “Connor I...Your sure? I mean...you want this? With me? You wanna...with me?” Hank rambled his words nervously.  
Connor smiled soft and reassuring “Yes Hank I wish to specifically have sexual intercorse with you and I would also like to form a romantic relationship if you will allow.”  
Hank nodded slowly at Connors bluntness. The android somehow made the most technical sounding words ridiculously sexy.  
“I can’t understand why you’ve chosen me but for once in my life I’m going to shut the fuck up and enjoy something I think is good for me” Hank leaned forward Kissing Connor a little rougher than before eliciting a soft sweet moan from the android.  
Connor rolled his hips grinding down against the other as he kissed him “I know what to do but I’d like it if you’d lead and show me...”  
Hank moaned into the others kiss. “Fuckin hell Connor you're gonna be the death of me” Hank moved them easily so Connor was laying on his back. He grabbed a spare pillow “Lift your hips”  
Connor tilted his head but did as Hank said completely trusting.  
Hank slid the spare pillow gently underneath connors hips to prop him up a little. “It will help make you a little bit more comfortable.” He was rubbing absent circles into the smooth synthetic skin of Connors hips.  
Connor looked up at hank like he was his world. He was technically the android supposed. His days started and ended with Hank. It was his main objective to make the older man happy. He loved more than anything to cook for him and to take care of him both physically and emotionally. Hank was everything Connor loved about humanity and being human. It was one thing to feel but to feel Hank...his touch his emotion it was, overwhelming to say the least.  
Connor hadn’t noticed that he’d gotten temporarily lost in thought. That he’d spaced out LED gone yellow. He slipped back to reality to a panicking Hank.  
“Con! Connor! What the hell? Answer me! Are you Okay?” Hank was rambling anxiously trying to get the androids attention.  
Connor just smiled wide and warm up at Hank. “I’m fine Hank I promise….just lost in thought” his LED returned to a bright calming blue.  
“Shit Connor!” Hank relaxed back with a sigh. “You scared me I thought you were shutting down of something! Don’t do that…” Hank played with the blanket in his hands.  
Connor placed his warm soft hands over Hanks where they were working the blanket. “I’m okay Hank. I won’t be shutting down anytime soon. I was simply lost in my thoughts about how much you mean to me…” he had a look of pure adoration for the older man. One of his hands came to stroke Hanks cheek. “I’m okay”  
Hank pressed into the others gentle warm touch. “Sorry for freaking out”  
Connor smiled and kissed Hank warmly as he laid back down. “It’s okay Hank. It’s nice to have someone who cares so much for me.”  
Hank moved over him easily as Connor laid back down. Hanks hands slid down the perfect unmarred skin of Connors sides. “God you are so beautiful Connor…” his fingers danced over Connors thighs he could feel the warmth of the others cock and it was purely intoxicating to Him. The android didn’t give off human pheromones but whatever he did give off the android equivalent was fucking amazing. It set Hanks nerves on fire. Maybe it was just what Connor did to him.  
Connor mewled softly when he finally felt Hanks large rough hands stroke him. He’d never felt like this before. A kiss was one thing but to be touched so intimately by Hank was a whole other level of existence. “Hank please…” he moaned loudly as the other pumped his hand stroking them both easily.  
Hank kissed him deep and needy as he reached for his bedside drawer. The feeling of Connor rutting into his hand was more than enough to push him over the edge he needed to push things a little quicker if he wanted to be able to give the other what he wanted to. Hank settled back over Connor kissing him rushed and hot. He held up the small bottle and moved back onto his knees before Connor.  
Connor quirked an eyebrow at Hank with a smile “Now why would you have Android safe lubricant?”  
Hank blushed red with a groan of embarrassment “Because I live with a fucking gorgeous and apparently extremely horny android.” He shrugged with mock bravado.  
Connor laughed softly and pulled hank into another kiss. “Thank you for being prepared…”  
Hank kissed back warmly. “What can I say? Only the best for my android boyfriend.” Fuck. That’s what Connor was right? His boyfriend? Hank was fifty-three fucking years old and he had a god damn boyfriend, an android one at that.  
Connor hummed. “Boyfriend? I like the way it sounds.” He also loved the way it made him feel. Causing a rise in his internal temperatures enough he was warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
Hank was coating his fingers and warming the lube so it wasn’t cold when he started stretching the other.  
“Ready?” He looked at Connor checking his LED color just to be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! ^_^ if you’d like feel free to come find me on twitter @HotForAndroids


End file.
